Under Ferris Wheel ( Sekuel First Meeting )
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Event HunKai Sweet Couple... sekuel first meeting... Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang merupakan mantan kekasih Sehun menganggu jalannya kencan HunKai. Akankah LuMin couple turun tangan lagi? Bagaimana jadinya kencan mereka? Hancurkah atau sebaliknya? HunKai slight LuMin...


_**Under Ferris Wheel (Sekuel: First Meeting)**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Sehun, Kai, _and others_...

_**Pair: HunKai**_, slight! LuMin

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

_Event HunKai Sweet Couple_

Ini dia, _**Sekuel dari Fanfic oneshoot HunKai slight LuMin yang berjudul First Meeting**_. Bagi yang belum baca, silahkan tengok lebih dahulu fanfic itu. Biar gak bingung yah. Lalu tolong reviewnya. Hehehe… Ini hasil corat-coret gak penting banget di depan Galaxy sambil dengerin lagu Pretty Boy-nya tetem ft dedek Kai. Gila! Chae suka banget nih lagu…

_**Don't Like Don't Read… dilarang PLAGIAT… Don't bash**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair(?), dan typo berhamburan^^mian ne…**_

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun membenarkan poni surai rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan di depan kaca etalase toko. Dia tersenyum kikuk ketika beberapa pasang mata pengunjung toko menoleh dan memandanginya bingung. Dia semakin gugup saat langkah kaki membawanya semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk taman bermain, tempatnya dan Jongin bertemu sesuai kesepakatan kemarin.

Senyum manisnya mengembang lebar sehingga kedua matanya menyipit begitu melihat sosok namja berkulit cokelat dan bertubuh langsing yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian Sehun sejak kejadian kemarin. Tambahan lagi, namja ini juga sukses membuat seorang Oh Sehun kelimpungan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk kencan pertama mereka. Namja yang semenjak pertemuan pertama membuat Sehun seperti remaja labil yang baru mengenal cinta. Padahalkan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mengajak seseorang untuk berkencan. Tetapi entah mengapa namja dengan paras imut ini membuat Sehun mengalami semua hal seolah-olah baru dalam hidupnya.

Sehun melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin dan seulas senyuman simpul tersungging ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu dengan jarak yang dekat.

"Menunggu lama?", Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Yah Tuhan. Kim Jongin ini sungguh membuatnya mati kutu ketika mereka berdua berhadapan. Dia semakin terlihat seperti seorang remaja puber yang baru mengenal cinta monyet dan jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah putih pucat itu mendadak merona saat sebelah tangan Jongin terangkat membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang rusak akibat angin.

"Tidak juga. Ehm... tidurmu nyenyak?"

Omaigat! Sehun merutuk pertanyaannya barusan yang terdengar tua sekali. Lihat saja ekspresi Jongin yang sejenak tertegun kemudian tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk imut membuat poni panjangnya bergerak-gerak lucu. Dia semakin imut saja… padahal baru sehari mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja di Café tetapi perlahan Sehun makin terperosok dalam pesona adik kandung Minseok ini –yang tentu saja belum diketahui Sehun- .

"Kau bagaimana, Sehunna?"

_Ne?_

Sehun terbelalak mendengar panggilan baru Jongin untuknya.

_Sehunna?_

"Hm… bolehkan aku panggil Sehunna? Atau kalau kau kurang nyaman, aku bisa memanggilmu seperti kemarin Sehun-ssi?", Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

"A- jangan. Pa-panggil aku Sehunna saja. Aku suka", dan kalimat terakhir tersebut dia ucapkan dengan pelan nyaris berupa bisikan.

Yah. Sehun menyukai Jongin.

Dia juga menyukai bagaimana namja imut itu memanggil namanya.

_Sehunna…_

"Ayo masuk", Sehun menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Jongin yang menautkan keningnya bingung. Sontak seakan mengerti kebingungan yang dirasa Jongin, dia berinisiatif meraih tangan Jongin yang bebas dan mengenggamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin terlihat kaget mendapati tingkah Sehun yang sepertinya sangat tahu cara memperlakukan pasangannya ketika berkencan. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa yang terbersit di hati Jongin. Kencannya bersama Sehun kali ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dia berharap Sehun pun sama. Namun sepertinya dia salah paham. Namja yang kini mengenggam tangannya terlihat sangat familiar dengan suasana ini.

Dengan kata lain, berkencan dengan Jongin bukanlah yang pertama bagi Sehun.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa dan miris.

.

.

.

"Dasar sepupu bodoh! Dia amatir sekali. Kenapa suasana mereka berdua menjadi canggung seperti itu? Bukankah baru kemarin mereka dengan cueknya berpelukan di depan café? Aish… albino bodoh!", rutuk seorang namja lainnya sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mata rusanya menatap sebal ke arah sepasang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

"Mereka yang canggung kenapa kau yang frustasi Lu?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang terkikik geli. Dia berdecak sebal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana,"Dalam berkencan, seharusnya sang namja yang memegang kendali kan? Anak itu kenapa jadi mati gaya di depan Jonginie kita?! Dia terlihat amatir sekali. Kan ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya lagi. Kalau seperti itu terus bukan tidak mungkin Jongin lama-lama bosan dengannya", Luhan terus saja mengomel. Secara otomatis dia meraih tangan Minseok dan berjalan mengikuti pasangan lain yang kini berada di depan mereka beberapa meter.

"Bukan pengalaman pertama? Jadi maksudmu Sehun pernah berkencan dengan orang lain sebelum Jongin?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Keningnya berkerut mendengar Minseok menghela napas pelan dan wajahnya berubah mendung. Kekasih mungilnya tersebut nampak memandang kuatir ke arah Jongin dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit,"Ada apa Seokkie baby?"

"Bagaimana ini Lu-", Minseok menatap Luhan nelangsa,"Ini pengalaman Jongin yang pertama… bagaimana kalau Uri Jonginie tahu tentang Sehun yang pernah berkencan dengan orang lain. Dia pasti kecewa"

"Hem, kita berharap saja semoga uri Jonginie tidak menyadarinya. Semoga…", ucap Luhan menenangkan kekasihnya. Lain di mulut lain di hati. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Dia bisa saja berkata baik-baik untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang memang sangat protektif dengan sang adik, Jongin. Sedangkan dalam hati, Luhan cemas bukan main. Menjadi kekasih Minseok selama 4 tahun membuatnya sangat memahami Jongin.

Jongin itu sangat peka.

Dengan hanya melihat raut wajah seseorang saja dia bisa memahami apa yang terjadi.

Dan saat ini, bukan tidak mungkin Jongin sudah menyadari bahwa berkencan bersamanya bukanlah hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan.

Untuk kali ini saja Luhan merutuki kepekaan Jongin.

_Oh Sehun…. Tamat riwayatmu kalau membuat Jonginie menangis. Awas saja!_

.

.

.

"Sehunna, kamu tidak apa-apa?", Jongin memandang cemas pada Sehun yang mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku panjang di taman bermain tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya bertambah pucat saja. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berdua menaiki jet coaster atas permintaan Jongin yang awalnya sempat tidak direspon Sehun. Demi apapun, Sehun paling anti menaiki benda tersbut. Tetapi setelah dibujuk Jongin dengan aegyo _attack_nya, Sehun mengangguk setuju. Hasilnya dia terduduk lemas dan sedikit pusing. Tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak histeris sejak tadi.

"Maaf yah…", ucap Jongin lirih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang permainan apa lagi?", Sehun mengedarkan padangannya dengan antusias sambil menahan rasa pusing yang masih sedikit menderanya. Dalam hati dia memaki sikapnya yang tidak _manly_ sama sekali. Tingkahnya barusan membuat Jongin sedih seolah-olah apa yang terjadi padanya akibat ulah Jongin. Sehun tidak suka ketika dirinya-lah penyebab Jongin murung seperti saat ini.

"Jongin-ah… aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh", Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka melihat permainan apalagi yang bisa mereka cobai.

.

.

.

"Sehun benci ketinggian sepertimu yah?", Luhan yang merasa ditanyai kekasihnya menggeleng singkat. Dia menatap ngeri beberapa atraksi permainan yang memang menguji adrenalin tersebut.

"Sehun hanya tidak suka saja", Minseok mengangguk paham.

"Mereka menuju kemana sekarang Seokkie baby?"

"Itu", Minseok menunjuk tangannya ke depan dan ternyata di depan sana Sehun dan Jongin nampak membeli tiket atraksi rumah hantu. Kedua kalinya Luhan membelalak horror. Perlu diketahui, Luhan benci apapun yang berkaitan dengan hantu. Dan atraksi rumah hantu adalah hal terlarang baginya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun yang bisa-bisanya memilih atraksi menyeramkan untuk Jongin.

"Ingin masuk?", Minseok mengulum senyuman jahil melihat Luhan membeku di tempat.

"Seokkie baby…. Kita diluar saja bagaimana? Yah?", sejurus kemudian Minseok tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan yang terdengar begitu lemah dan lirih. Kekasih rusanya ini terlihat lucu ketika ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Pegangan padaku dan tutup mata kalau kau takut Jongin-ah", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Jongin. Di dalam rumah hantu ini, Sehun benar-benar bertindak sebagaimana seorang namja melindungi pasangannya. Dia menjaga Jongin dan menuntunnya sampai pintu keluar. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang penakut dengan hal semacam ini, Sehun justru biasa saja menghadapinya.

Dan karena itulah ia mengajak Jongin mencoba atraksi ini. Dia ingin memperlihatkan sisi manly-nya yang sempat tercoreng akibat kejadian jet coaster barusan. Sungguh, Sehun benci mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berteriak histeris di samping Jongin yang malahan sangat menikmati permainan tersebut.

"Akhirnya keluar…. Gomawo Sehun"

_**DEG**_

"Hn… Iya", jawab Sehun gugup ketika Jongin tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Wuah… aku ingin naik itu. Boleh?", Sehun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin dengan ekspresi kagum. Dia tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Benar?"

"Iya… boleh…Ayo"

Detak jantung Sehun bertambah cepat saat Jongin entah sengaja atau tidak tiba-tiba memeluk sebelah lengannya antusias dan beranjak pergi mendekati Ferris wheel.

"Eu… Kyungsoo?!"

Seorang namja mungil berkulit putih bersih terlihat membalikkan badan mendengar namanya disebut. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang dibibirnya melihat namja tinggi yang familiar baginya sedang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Sehun-ah…."

Jongin menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan namja mungil dengan bola mata bulat itu.

_Siapa dia?_

.

.

.

"Dia siapa?", Minseok menyesap kopinya sambil menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah sesosok namja mungil. Luhan memalingkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan langsung menegang.

"Kyungsoo?", gumamnya kecil namun masih terdengar oleh Minseok yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo? Dia?! Lalu kenapa? Raut wajahmu berubah Lu…"

"Kyungsoo itu mantan kekasih Sehun ketika _junior high school_. Keduanya lama berhubungan dan akhirnya putus setelah Sehun dengan matanya sendiri mendapati Kyungsoo berselingkuh dengan ketua osis di sekolahnya yang tidak lain salah satu teman akrabnya. Mereka menjauh dan hilang komunikasi. Kudengar dia pindah keluar kota. Tapi kenapa ada disini? Buruknya lagi kenapa harus saat Sehun sedang berkencan dengan Jongin?!", ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Dia memandang gusar ke arah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun tidak akan membuat adikku patah hati kan Lu?"

Luhan terlihat ragu ketika Minseok bertanya dengan ekspresi kuatir. Luhan sendiri tidak yakin jika dia menjawab iya. Faktanya Kyungsoo merupakan cinta pertama sepupu albinonya itu. Kyungsoo-lah yang membuat Sehun menutup rapat hatinya dari namja berparas manis dan imut lainnya sampai terakhir dia bertemu Jongin.

"Lu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Seokkie baby"

.

.

.

Jongin mendonggak menatap _ferris wheel_ di depannya. Dia tersenyum paksa mengingat permintaan namja mungil tadi.

"_Bolehkah aku bersama Sehun menaikinya? Jebal… yah?"_

"_Hn… aku terserah Sehunna saja.."_

"_Sehunna? Wuahh… kau memanggilnya begitu?"_

"_Jadi bagaimana? Sehun-ah… temanmu tidak ikut kan? Jadi kau denganku saja. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Pergilah dengannya"_

Dia tidak tahu Sehun seperti apa dan tentang masa lalunya. Jongin pertama kali bertemu dengan namja yang membuatnya tertarik dari awal saat melihat foto yang disodorkan Luhan hyung. Berkencan bersama namja lain juga merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Biasanya dia akan pergi bersama Minseok hyung. Tetapi kali ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktu nyaris seharian bersama namja yang dia sukai. Bersama Sehun.

Untuk pertama kali.

"_Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasihku di SMP dulu…"_

Beberapa saat Jongin merasa ditampar ketika Sehun menjelaskan perihal namja mungil yang sekarang sedang bersama Sehun menaiki _Ferris Wheel_.

_Apa aku pulang saja yah? _

.

.

.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya"

"Maksudmu dengan namja waktu itu?", Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Ternyata karma memang ada yah. Setelah berselingkuh dibelakangmu, aku justru diselingkuhi olehnya", Sehun menatap kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang kini melempar pandangannya ke arah luar,"Sehun-ah, bisakah kita kembali lagi?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan albino bodoh itu sih?!", desis Luhan dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Manik matanya tak lepas dari Jongin yang terlihat berdiri seorang diri tak jauh dari pintu masuk antrian Ferris Wheel. Minseok pun sama. Sebagai seorang kakak, dia tidak mungkin tidak mencemaskan sang adik yang terlihat murung itu. Jongin yang selalu ceria mendadak mendung karena kehadiran tidak terduga dari mantan kekasih Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah….", Sehun tersenyum kecil menghampiri Jongin yang mengulas senyuman simpul – yang terlihat dipaksakan – saat mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit di belakang Sehun.

"Maaf lama. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Kau lapar kan?", Jongin mengangguk sekilas seraya melirik Kyungsoo yang balas tersenyum padanya,"Aku duluan kalau begitu"

"Hah? Kau tidak ingin makan bersama kami?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur di wajahnya,"Aku duluan yah, Sehun-ah… Jongin-ssi"

Jongin termangu beberapa saat setelah mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo di dekat telinga ketika dia melewati Jongin,"Aku titip Sehun untukmu Jongin-ssi. Baik-baiklah dengannya"

"Jongin..? Ada apa?", Sehun menatap Jongin cemas melihat namja-nya tertegun sejenak.

"Sehun-ah… Kau dan dia-"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo? Maksudnya?"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya mungkin?", Jongin sedikit memiringkan wajahnya saat menatap wajah Sehun.

"Untuk apa aku mengejarnya? Kau kan disini. Aku tidak perlu mengejar seseorang yang menjadi masa laluku ketika masa depanku sedang berada di dekatku kini", Sehun menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya,"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di café kemarin. Terlalu cepat mungkin tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau memang bukan namja pertama yang kukencani. Bukan pula orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Kau, Kim Jongin.. adalah orang pertama yang membuka kembali hatiku setelah sekian lama tertutup rapat. Kau yang pertama membuatku seperti ini dan sekarang dengarkan baik-baik. Kim Jongin, aku- Oh Sehun… memintamu menjadi kekasihku yang terakhir. Bolehkan?"

Pipi Jongin seketika memerah. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali mendengar Sehun mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Kekasih terakhir?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat,"Kekasih terakhir karena aku ingin menjadikanmu nyonya Oh setelahnya. Bagaimana?"

"Ya. Aku mau. Dasar jelek… kau membuatku hampir putus asa tadi saat melihatmu bersamanya…", sungut Jongin dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

Sehun tertawa geli kemudian menarik sosok Jongin yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih…. Calon nyonya Oh..", dan bersamaan itu pula Jongin semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang namja tinggi tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"_Sehun-ah, bisakah kita kembali lagi?"_

"_Maaf. Ada orang lain yang sekarang kucintai"_

"_Maksudmu namja tadi?"_

"_Iya. Dia, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintainya. Maaf…"_

"_Begitu yah… aku mengerti… Terimakasih atas jawabanmu Sehun-ah"_

_**Flashback off**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Omo!", Pekik Minseok histeris sambil menutup wajahnya yang mendadak memerah dengan tas yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Luhan memandang penuh tanya dan sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang berciuman tepat di bawah Ferris Wheel tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya pasang mata yang berada ditempat itu untuk mengantri.

Minseok tidak mungkin menyangka bahwa dirinya akan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri adiknya - yang selalu menempel padanya- dicium orang lain.

"Uri Jonginie sudah dewasa yah…", Luhan berdecak kagum mendapati Sehun yang bergerak cepat.

"Aish… mereka tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi yah. Ini kan tempat umum", sungut Minseok masih menutupwajahnya.

"Seokkie, kau ini- ayo pulang. Sudah seharian kita membuntuti mereka kan? Ayo…"

.

.

.

End

.

.

**.**

Huahahaha….*evil laugh…

Gak tahu bagus atau kagak. Maaf yah kalau sekuelnya gak banget. Ck!

Terakhir reviewnya yah…

With Love

Chae, Kai, Kris


End file.
